Let $a_n=6^{n}+8^{n}$. Determine the remainder upon dividing $a_ {83}$ by $49$.

Solution: Since $\phi(49) = 42$ (see Euler's totient function), Euler's Totient Theorem tells us that $a^{42} \equiv 1 \pmod{49}$ where $\text{gcd}(a,49) = 1$. Thus $6^{83} + 8^{83} \equiv 6^{2(42)-1}+8^{2(42)-1}$ $\equiv 6^{-1} + 8^{-1} \equiv \frac{8+6}{48}$ $\equiv \frac{14}{-1}\equiv \boxed{35} \pmod{49}$.